


Awkward

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fill: Dean catching Cas wearing his shirt or Cas catching Dean wearing his coat or catching each other</p><p>Or, in other words, Dean was alone in the bunker and decided to try on Castiel's trademark coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Dean looked around the bunker living space suspiciously. There were some books and papers scattered around the table, partly covering up Sam’s computer, a deadly silence, and his presence alone.

His eyes stopped on the tan piece of clothing, draped over the chair on the other side of the table, which seemed to be staring right back at him.

Ever since Castiel gave up his grace completely and chose to finish his hunter training as a human, he had gotten used to Cas’s trademark trench coat lying around as the graceless angel started dressing more appropriately for the outside weather. It was still slightly strange to see the coat lying around without it’s owner, or seeing it’s owner in anything else than in the one coat he never took off while he was an angel.

Of course, the loss of the coat had its benefits. Dean had spent more time than he would admit admiring Castiel’s broad shoulders and muscled arms and those little bits of skin around his waist when he reached for something and his shirt managed to ride up.

It wasn’t like he was gay – full on bisexual, Sammy’s computer said. He didn’t mind that label anymore. Sure, there had been a slight panic when even some quizzes he took confirmed he liked it in the ass, but one shower and one wandering finger (or three) later convinced him that yeah, he didn’t mind at all.

His glance circled the bunker again. He didn’t really know what he was looking for. it was one of those rare mornings when he actually woke up before eight o’clock instead of sleeping in and had the bunker to himself for about an hour. He got confirmation that he was alone the second Sam left to go to the farmer’s market in town and informed him that Cas decided to go running. He did that a lot nowadays. Woke up every morning and left for an hour or more, before coming back sweaty and with a wide smile. And Dean would be damned if he didn’t notice the nicer and nicer curve of his ass – another benefit the discarded coat brought to his life.

He continued his staring contest with the said piece of clothing. He could only imagine what it would feel like to put it on.

 _"It’s very comfortable,"_  Cas had told him once.  _"Very warm and … pleasant to wear. I don’t really know how to describe it."_

The temptation was unbearable. He was alone, so no one would actually see Dean put it on, right? It wasn’t like they had cameras around the bunker, and Sam always spent a lot of time in that farmer’s market. Cas wouldn’t be home for a while, either.

 _Fuck it_ , Dean thought and stood up. He walked around the table and caressed the soft cotton with his fingers. He looked around again, to really make sure no one was watching, pulled the coat off the chair and slipped it on.

It looked much tighter on him than on the angel, and the sleeves were slightly too short, but he could understand the soft comfort it brought to Cas.

And it smelled like him, too.

He lifted the collar and buried his face in the fresh smell of cologne and honey. He smiled subconsciously and enjoyed the moment that was usually over too soon when he hugged Castiel on certain rare occasions. If he had any say in it, he would want to …

"What are you doing?"

Dean jumped at the deep rumbling voice behind him and turned around with wide eyes, only to find a sweaty Castiel squint at him from where he stopped in the middle of the stairs. He couldn’t remember the last time his cheeks were burning so hot.

"I … Uh, I-I was just … Hehe, funny story, I …" Dean stuttered, grinned nervously, tried to turn all into a joke, and failed miserably. He had no idea how to explain any of it to the angel. "W-what are you even doing home? You weren’t supposed to come back for at least half an hour!"

"A tree blocked my usual path, so I decided to return early," Castiel explained and kept his gaze on his trench coat resting on Dean’s shoulders. He would have lied if he said it wasn’t even slightly attractive. He smirked slightly, finding a chance to tease the green eyed hunter. "Did you miss me  _that_  much?”

"W-wha… N-no! I-I was just …" During his incoherent rambling his eyes couldn’t help but trails down Castiel’s body, as they always did when the stupidly attractive angel returned from the, and stopped at big red letters, spelling out Led Zeppelin on the fallen angel’s chest. "Is that my shirt?"

Castiel looked down to find and recognize property of Dean Winchester covering his torso. He blushed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest in a ridiculous attempt to cover the shirt up and let them fall to his sides. He fiddled with the black hem of the shirt, refusing to look at the hunter.

"I, um, I ran out of shirts," he mumbled. "I meant to ask, but you were still asleep. I hope you don’t mind."

Dean chuckled and looked at Castiel’s form, which looked a lot smaller in his shirt. It was too big for him, and though Castiel was very muscular, he still wasn’t quite enough bulky to fit in Dean’s shirt.

"That’s fine, Cas," he said. "It fits you. You, um, you’re pretty adorable in it."

 _Adorable? What the hell, Winchester?_  Dean scolded himself in his mind, but all of the accusations flew away when Castiel looked up at him, blushed even more and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Dean," he said. "You look quite handsome in my coat, too."

Dean blushed again when he noticed that he was still wearing the damned coat. He quickly shrugged it off and placed it back on the chair as Castiel started making his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"So, um, how about I make us some breakfast? Sam won’t be home for a while, and we can sneak in some overly sweet pancakes that would make his stomach turn before he shoves some apples down our throats. What do you say?"

"That would be nice," Castiel nodded in agreement and smiled. "I’ll go take a shower."

"Yeah, of course," Dean said, but neither of them moved at all. They stood awkwardly, the tension of the embarrassing situation they were in still making both of them blush and sneak quick glances at each other.

"I’ll, um, start the breakfast," Dean finally broke the awkward silence and left for the kitchen.

"Alright," Castiel nodded and turned to walk towards the bathroom. Dean turned around to ask him if he wanted blueberries or maple syrup on his pancakes, but his jaw almost his the floor when he saw what happened next.

Just before Castiel turned the corner, he grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head, unknowingly revealing his bare back to the other hunter. Dean swayed on his feat and almost collapsed from the sight and only started breathing again when Castiel disappeared around the corner.

 _Damn_ , was all Dean could think in that moment.  _I need to start waking up earlier._


End file.
